Slice of everyday life
by Howl for the Moon
Summary: A little chaptered story I decided to do for Pietro and Evanna. From various little every day one word prompts. Read and Review and of course enjoy! Warning: Fem!Evan Daniels


Smooch

Glancing around Evanna couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face as she and Pietro laced fingers. She had asked to go home for a week wanting to be with her parents to celebrate their anniversary, but also there were no X-men or Brotherhood to keep them from spending time together. A slightly goofy smile spread across her face as she leaned against him, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand. They were walking back to her house after going to see a movie. About two blocks from her house Pietro caught her around the waist and leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. Evanna whined softly when he broke the kiss, her hands tightening in their grip. It was true that the professor was definitely keeping an eye on her, and her parents weren't overly fond of Pietro anymore…but she hated hiding what they had. Leaning into one last kiss she couldn't help but make a wish that someday they could tell everyone about them.

2) Strawberry

Evanna couldn't help but stifle a laugh. She was having a sleepover with Jean, Kitty, Wanda, and Rogue. As one would expect the topic had gotten on to boys cliché as it may seem, and with the exception of Wanda, who had struck up a rather interesting relationship with Kurt, and Jean who was dating Scott the other three girls had on again, off again relationships with boys who were sometimes on the right side of the law and other times not so much. Wanda had been laughing at something Jean said her hand going to the fruit bowl and pulling out a ripe strawberry. Noticing the flash of red from the corner of her eye Evanna reached over and snatched it away before it could touch Wanda's lips.

"Hey, Vanna what are you doing? There are plenty of fruits," Kitty said straightening up from her previously slouched position.

"I know there are Kitty, but Wanda's allergic to strawberries. She has been ever since we were kids," Evanna explained as she handed Wanda a moist toilette to wipe her hands with.

"Not just me, Pietro is allergic too, we get this rather itchy rash. It's not fun," Wanda said as she wiped her hands carefully.

Wanda gave Evanna a grateful smile, as Evanna waved a hand, returning to her conversation with Rogue, who was dragging a comb through her hair.

3) Bath

It was snowing, while Evanna loved the snow she hated being cold. Stepping into the little foyer of her and her fiancés apartment she slowly starter to remove her gloves, scarf and jacket.

"Pietro, I'm back," She called into the apartment.

He was off today, and so had said he would probably just stay in. He wasn't a fan of the cold at all, preferring to stay in and be bundled up while he watched television. She rubbed at her frozen nose, and shook out her limbs as she tried to get blood flowing to her limbs once more. She headed into the living room, expecting to see him on the couch but he wasn't there. Shrugging she headed to their room, intent on grabbing her thickest pajamas and taking a long hot soft, probably with a bath bomb too. When she pushed open the door to the bathroom she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. There was a bath waiting for her, with a mineral water off to the side. In his hastily scribbled script was a note, attached to the rubber duck sitting on the edge of the tub.

 _Went to help Mrs. Flores, will be back soon._

 _P._

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she stripped before slipping into the water with a grateful groan. Her eyes drifting close until she heard the door open and a set of hands lace into her hair, nails dragging against her skull gently.

4) Dressing

Evanna was laughing as Kitty zipped her dress up. Her hands going to her mid-back in length hair. She had started growing it out about a month or two after moving to Bayville. The length was a good one on her. Her hair fell in gentle waves down her back, and held up by an electric blue ribbon. It was prom night, senior year and after a lot of trouble she was finally getting to go to prom, with Pietro. Kitty glanced over at her, hair pulled back in an intricate bun. She was going to prom with Lance, and looked pretty much gorgeous in this deep forest green number, making her eyes really pop. They were the last of the group getting ready, and when Jean knocked on the door reminding them that they really needed to get going Evanna sighed, slipping her feet into her shoes.

"Ready to go Kitty," Evanna asked offering her arm.

Kitty laughed accepting the arm as the two made their way downstairs. Stopping at the top of the stairs Evanna couldn't stop the smile that broke out across her face as a blur of white and blue stopped in front of her, offering her his arm. Pietro had a somewhat cocky expression on his face. Evanna couldn't help but roll her eye as she ignored the arm he had offered in favor of straightening out his now crooked tie. She also adjusted his boutonniere, her corsage glinting on her wrist. This would hopefully be the best night ever, with as little X-related problems as possible.

5) Undressing 83

The sound of the bed creaking filled the dimly lit room. Moans faintly escaped Evanna's throat as she tugged Pietro's shirt over his head. His hands tugging her shorts off as he pressed feather light kisses down her chest. She gasped arching into his touch as he sucked a particularly harsh hickey into the hollow of her hip. With a breathless moan she tugged him back up, and pressed an open mouth kiss to his lips as her hands started to undo his pants.

6) TONGUE. What?

"Did you know that there's a trick you can do with a cherry stem that tells how good a kisser you are," Evanna asked as she twirled a sherry stem between her fingers.

"Oh really, what are you supposed to do with it," Pietro asked his fingers carding through her hair casually.

"It's something like can you tie a cherry stem in a knot with only your tongue. I can, but can you," Evanna asked mischievously as she held the cherry stem up to his lips.

Pietro looked at her, amusement coloring his face as he murmured against her fingers and the stem.

"Sounds like a challenge," Pietro murmured, his tongue poking out and flicking along her fingers and taking the cherry stem.

She watched avidly as his jaw worked for a while until he poked his tongue out, no knot.

"I don't see any knot." Evanna teased.

Pietro scowled at her, closing his mouth once more and trying again, without success. She couldn't help but laugh as he continued to try.

"Look, I'll show you," Evanna said as she popped a cherry stem into her own mouth.

After a few minutes she stuck her tongue out removing the stem and showing him the loose knot. Pietro scoffed as he put the stem he was using aside.

"This is stupid, I don't need a cherry stem to show I'm a good kisser. I can just demonstrate it," Pietro said as he leaned into her and brushed his lips against hers.


End file.
